


Lucky I'm In Love

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: A phone call from 2,797 miles apart.





	Lucky I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For this lovely prompt: loved that last fic you wrote, perfect amount of fluff :D could you write a reaction fic to d using the “be the hero of your own story” line? i love your writing xxx
> 
> After the shitshow that was today, I felt the need to post it and include a few more recent things. Might hit close to home, guys. <3 
> 
> *Title from Lucky by Jason Mraz

“So I watched the Build interview.”

 

Chris listens to Darren shuffle the phone on his end, the line crackling minutely. “Yeah? What did you think?”

 

Chris scritches at Brian’s chin with his fingers and stares at the commercials on the television screen. “I really liked it. It’s one of my favorite ones.”

 

He can almost hear the smile in Darren’s voice. “I’m glad. I feel like I really got to say a lot in that one.”

 

“You did. You also directly quoted one of my books.”

 

“Did I?” asks Darren nonchalantly, and Chris laughs.

 

“Oh don’t pretend, D, you’re lucky it was a quote that was plastered all over the place and not some random line, because otherwise I never would’ve remembered writing it.”

 

There’s a rustle of what sounds like bedsheets on the other end. “I remember you reading that line to me specifically, as soon as you wrote it.”

 

A memory sparks in Chris’ mind, of the feel of his overheated laptop on his thighs, the taste of sweet sugar and the sound of Darren quietly plucking out a tune on his guitar.

 

“I was really proud of that line,” he says. “I wanted you to hear it.”

 

“I don’t think I ever really forgot it. I mean, I had to alter it a little for the interview, otherwise there would’ve been a _huge_ mess, but I never forgot it.”

 

Brian jumps off Chris’ lap, apparently tired of being petted, and Cooper immediately takes his place, nudging his chin to rest on Chris’ thighs.

 

“I also heard your interview with Elvis.”

 

Chris can almost _hear_ Darren stiffen on the other end.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How bad was the bitch fit afterwards?”

 

Darren breathes out a shaky laugh. “Fucking _awful_. Lot’s of talk about throwing away _years_ of work to publicly distance myself from you, and taking _five_ steps backwards, and so on and so forth."  


“Well at least we’re even.”

 

Darren is quiet for a moment.

 

“Do you think it was a stupid move?”

 

“I think it drew more attention to us, honestly,” Chris says slowly. “I mean, people know you’re smart and good at remembering things- I doubt they’d believe you’ve forgotten the name of a series written by one of your quote unquote ex best friends.”

 

Darren’s still silent on the other end.

 

“Sweetheart, it wasn’t a bad idea, in fact I don’t think people will even pay attention to it. And even a single mention of my name is just one step closer.”

 

“Yeah,” Darren agrees quietly.

 

They sit for a moment like that, listening to each other breathe, a continent apart.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“You’re still my best friend, you know that right?”

 

Chris smiles, toying with Cooper’s collar. “I know. You’re mine too. Always have been, always will be.”

 

“God, I love you so much.”  


“Come home soon so that you can show me.”

 

Darren laughs quietly. “It’s the only thing getting me through this trip.”

 

“And D?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
